(1) Field of the Invention
This application relates to earth working for agricultural land levelling, and more particularly to scrapers between front and rear ground supports.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In irrigated agriculture, it is important that the land be reasonably level.
To achieve this, a moldboard or scraper is mounted between widely spaced ground supports. Over a year before filing this patent application, I was making a land leveller having two moldboards which extended laterally of the direction of draft. The wheel booms extended from the back to adjustable wheel carriers so that the leveller could be adjusted so that more dirt was carried by either the front moldboard or the back moldboard. The tongue extended forward to a towing vehicle which could raise or lower the longue so that the moldboards either took a deeper or a shallower cut.
Also, I made the moldboards by welding four channel irons to a pipe, then cutting the pipe in quadrants so that four moldboards (each being one-fourth of a cylinder) were formed.
Before this invention, I had only a limited market because the equipment was too wide to be shipped.
At the time of filing this patent application, I was aware of the following U.S. patents:
Spicer -- U.S. Pat. No. 970,966 PA1 Bender -- U.S. Pat. No. 998,740 PA1 Moore -- U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,486 PA1 Williams -- U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,136 PA1 Burrell -- U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,621 PA1 Sokolik -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,965 PA1 Tonsfeldt -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,648